thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Two
Season Two of The Jetsons ran from 16 September 1985 through 13 December 1985. Episodes # "Elroy Meets Orbitty" # "Rosie Come Home" # "Solar Snoops" # "Judy's Birthday Surprise" # "SuperGeorge" # "Family Fallout" # "Instant Replay" # "Fugitive Fleas" # "S.M.A.S.H." # "One Strike, You're Out" # "Mother's Day for Rosie" # "S'No Relative" # "Dance Time" # "Judy Takes Off" # "Winner Takes All" # "The Mirrormorph" # "The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane" # "High Moon" # "Hi-Tech Wreck" # "Little Bundle of Trouble" # "Elroy in Wonderland" # "The Swiss Family Jetson" # "Rip-Off Rosie" # "Fantasy Planet" # "Space Bong" # "Haunted Halloween" # "Astro's Big Moment" # "Jetsons' Millions" # "The Wrong Stuff" # "The Vacation" # "Team Spirit" # "Future Tense" # "Far-Out Father" # "Dog Daze Afternoon" # "Grandpa and the Galactic Goldigger" # "Robot's Revenge" # "To Tell the Truth" # "Boy George" # "Judy's Elopement" # "The Century's Best" # "A Jetson Christmas Carol" Characters * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Rosey * Astro * Henry Orbit * Mac * Mr. Spacely * Mrs. Spacely * Arthur Spacely * Uniblab * R.U.D.I. * Mr. Spacely's Gentlemen * Mr. Cogswell * Moonstone * Harlan * Miss Galaxy * Montague Jetson * Jane Jetson's Mother * Titus T. Tweeter * Miss Brainmocker * Construction Workers * Dr. Ken Radius * Police Officers * Cogswell's Secretary * Board Members * Emcee * Kenny Countdown * Zero (does not speak) * Mr. Countdown (does not speak) * Fred Flintstone (does not speak; cameo) * Wilma Flintstone (does not speak; cameo'') * Jet Screamer (cameo) * Buddy Blastoff (mentioned) * Montague Jetson's Wife (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Orbitty * Robot City Salesman * Sentro * Di-Di * Mrs. Meltdown * Orville * Little Girl * Little Boy * Jeffrey * Jennifer * Joey Jupiter * Felix * Mechano Maid 2000 * Newscaster * Little Boy (Rosie Come Home) * Construction Worker * Galacta Sneak * Mrs. Cogswell * Miss Nova * Robot Chauffeur * Fred Asteroid * Venus * Cat * Nick Nova * Andy Andromeda * Curly Quasar * Mickey Meteorite * Nebulous Nifty Sales Robot * Pookums' Owner * Dusty * Jupiter Juggernaut * Richard Rocketeer * Driver * Inventor * Mother * Bunky Bingston * Ralph Kingmaker * Robot Stock Broker * Newsboy * Irene Kingmaker * Ethel * Ethel's Robotgirls * Mr. Spacely's Gentlerobots * Robot Clown * Solarini * Moon Fleas * William Martian * Pete * Police Operator * Sergeant * Mr. Slick * Newspaper Boy * Electra Fido * Travel Agent * Garbage Dump Man * Dr. Input * Lowbeam * Hunky Moonrock * Professor Ozone * Taxi Passenger * Taxi Driver * Rocketta * TV Reporter * Ice Cream Vendor * Hunky's Parents * Robot Repairer * Robot Dance Instructor * Officer * Elroy's Principal * Director * Studio Chief * Assistant Director * Debbie * Mr. Dymaxian * Scotty Skymaster * Detective Lenny Laser * Melissa * Crabby Nebulas ** Maxie ** Einstein ** Pinhead * Time Clock * Laser Jack * Orville Kreiger * Dr. William Von Sonic * Wilbur Kreiger * Portal Workers * Postal Robot * Professor Proteus * Dr. Quark * Gordon * Vinny van GoGogh * Car Dealer * Cogswell Security Guards * Flash Flotsam * Mimsy Boragrove * Maitre'd * Francois * Louie Chameleon * Minister * Newscaster (The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane) * Roger Mars * Judd Blackstar * Bad Bart * Boppo Crushstar * Neil Apollo * C.B. * Bark * Bad Bart Blaster * Mr. Megabucks * Starla * Tiny Terror * Mick * Unnamed Accomplice * Jeweler * Sales Clerk * Spacely Sprockets Security Guard * Robot Commentator * Newscaster (Little Bundle of Trouble) * Woman at Gas Station * Clerk * Robot Activity Director * Robot Dog * Wicked Wrench of the West * Rollers * Happy Jethammer * Zoom Broom * Nozzle * Pliers Robot * Saturn Trash Stasher * Skyhawk Mike * Boomer Megaton * Farmer * Farmer's Wife * Newsboy * Roboto * Hardware Store Robot * Cashier Robot * Robot Jewler * Doctor * Doctor's Assistant * Female Nurse * Male Nurse * Grandma Ganymede * Johnny Moonigan * Bully * Mr. Rocket * Teetoo * Dr. X * Skata Hara * Space Bong * Skata Hara's Minions * Wolf * Creeper * Dr. Scarem * Edgar * Ape * Robot Usher * Pierre * Manglers Mars' Thugs * Mangler Mars * Star Brite * Aurora * Robot Coach * Flunkly * Ham the Chimp's Great-Great-Great-Grandson * Dr. Fritz Farout * Colonel Chuck Upchuck * Marsha Meteorite * Doctor (The Wrong Stuff) * Gus Guesser * Traffic Cop * Dog Collector * Captain of The Love Rocket * Sally Spaceout * Blinky Sunspot * Mad Scientist * Hot Dog Vendor * Commentator * Aliens * Betting Man * IRS Agents * Bus Driver (Far-Out Father) * Miss Gyro * Jezebel * Space Jogger * Robot Saleswoman * Tyco * Nova Neutron * Robot Waiter * Robot Doorman * Ralph * Gym Manager * Aunt Eckler * Mrs. Shuttlebay * Bubbles Blastoff * Alonso * Jack Nova * Jackson Rocket * Scientist (Boy George) * Liverspot * Robot Teacher * Bully (Boy George) * Miss Booster * Contempo Computers President * Hall Monitor Robot * Sam Spacely * Game Show Host * Asteroid Cogswell * Mr. Smith * Mrs. Smith * Director (Judy's Elopement) * Ed * Judge (Judy's Elopement) * Roddy Rocket * Gary Gammaray * Albert Isotope * Awards Presenter * Toy Robot Cat * Marsley * The Ghost of Christmas Past * The Ghost of Christmas Present * Vet * Splash Crater (does not speak) * Little Boy's Parents (does not speak) * Little Boy's Sister (does not speak) * Little Boy's Dog (does not speak) * Comet Cafe Bartender (does not speak) * Jonny Omega (does not speak) * Saturn Slugs (does not speak) * Pookums (does not speak) * Foo-Foo (does not speak) * Cosmo Spacely's Gentlerobots (does not speak) * Susie (does not speak) * Jocko (does not speak) * Norma (does not speak) * Dancer (does not speak) * Tow Truck Guy (does not speak) * Fly-By-Night (does not speak) * Fly-By-Night's Rider (does not speak) * Haley's Comet (does not speak) * Haley's Comet Rider (does not speak) * Farmer's Kids (does not speak) * Mind Bender (does not speak; destroyed) * Moon Monster (does not speak) * Snake-Alien (does not speak) * Fifi (does not speak) * Woof-Woof (does not speak) * Fifi's Puppies (does not speak) * Astro's Puppies (does not speak) * Robot Bellhop (does not speak) * Robot Chauffeur (does not speak) * Milo McRocket (does not speak) * The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Be (does not speak) * Maxie (mentioned) * Torpedo Tucker (mentioned) * Kepler (mentioned) * Calvin Clone (mentioned) * J. Paul Galaxy (mentioned) * Mogzilla (mentioned) * Monkey Boys (mentioned) * John Starbuck (mentioned) * E.F. Glutton (mentioned) * Lenny Ade and the Big Dippers (mentioned) * The Milky Ways (mentioned) * The Sunstrokes (mentioned) * Maggie Rocket (mentioned) * Gladys (''mentioned) * Charlie (mentioned) * Charles Darwin (mentioned) * Albert Einstein (photo only; mentioned) * Igor Stravinsky (mentioned) * Lunar Moonrock (mentioned) * Tenna Moonrock (mentioned) * Health Club Member (mentioned) * Galloping Mercury (mentioned) * Space Biscuit (mentioned) * George's Great-Grandfather (mentioned) * Purple Planet Pluto Punks (mentioned) * Light Fingers Lunar Louie (mentioned) * Spacely Welker (mentioned) * Antoine (mentioned) * John Glenn (mentioned) * Rip Van Winkle (mentioned) * Jane's Great-Great-Grandmother (mentioned) * Albert Moonstein (mentioned) * Nelsons (mentioned) * Eddie Rocketkowsky (mentioned) * Harvey Sonicblast (mentioned) * Dolly Perfect (mentioned) Cast * Dick Beals as Arthur Spacely * Gregg Berger as Robot City Salesman, Newscaster, Additional Voices * Mel Blanc as Cosmo Spacely * Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson, Henry Orbit, Mr. Cogswell, Additional Voices * Ruth Buzzi as Grandma Ganymede (uncredited) * Nancy Cartwright as Asteroid Cogswell (uncredited) * Didi Conn as Additional Voices * Dave Coulier as Addtional Voices * Peter Cullen as Jupiter Juggernaut * Selma Diamond as Di-Di * Barry Gordon as Galacta Sneak * Sonny Melendrez as Mr. Rocket * Don Messick as Astro, Mac, Uniblab, RUDI, Orville, Narrator, Additional Voices * Howard Morris as Montague Jetson, Titus T. Tweeter, Harlan, Additional Voices * Frank Nelson as Robot Dance Instructor, Ralph * George O'Hanlon as George Jetson * Rob Paulsen as Jack Nova, Hall Monitor Robot (uncredited) * Marilyn Schreffler as Sally Spaceout * Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson, Additional Voices * John Stephenson as Jeffrey, Additional Voices * Jean Vander Pyl as Rosey, Mrs. Spacely, Miss Galaxy, Additional Voices * Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson, Miss Brainmocker, Additional Voices * Frank Welker as Orbitty, Felix, Richard Rocketeer, Additional Voices * Bill Woodson as "Captain Zoom" Narrator Category:Season Guides Category:The Jetsonian A to Z